The Three Kuniochi of Konoha
by Mikachu326
Summary: Kakashi's life was far from perfect. And when three girls are found saying that they come from a different dimension, he had a feeling his life would get a whole lot worse. But Mika was determined to change his view on life, one step at a time.


**Hi, it's Mikachu326 here! So anyways this is my first fanfic and I'm sorry if it isn't that good. Please review! **

**Warning: This story is incredibly AU, and all the characters are very OC. There is some slight bashing of Konoha.**

Mika ran as fast as she could, which is to say extremely fast. She just so happened to be Magnolia high school's number one cross country runner, and there is no way in hell she would let her skills go to waste, especially if it meant using them to save her friend.

"Chachi!" She cried picking up her pace, her lungs burning. Chachi was pale, holding the makeshift weapon in front of her unsteadily. In front of her stood a huge man, in his hands a pistol. Mika redoubled her efforts as the man cackled maniacally, raising the gun high in the air. "No!" Mika screamed.

Time seemed to slow as Mika and Chachi's other best friend Marina shoved Chachi out of the way. Marina squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation as Mika redoubled her efforts. _I will not let anyone I love die._ Mika thought, tackling the man headfirst. She punched him in the jaw and quickly kicked him in the shin. He roared in pain, before sending her crashing headfirst into the ground.

The three of them looked on in horror as the man raised his gun once more. They shielded each other, closing their eyes as they waited for the shot. But nothing happened. Mika peeked her eyes open and saw the man staring wide-eyed at something behind them. Chachi unfroze and turned around.

Behind them was a huge vortex of dirt and what seemed to be raw energy. _There is no way that what I'm seeing is real. I have got to be dreaming. _The three of them thought. The man then got back to his senses as he started to pull the trigger. Marina heard him and quickly shoved Mika into the vortex, jumping in after Chachi. Mika screamed as she fell through the energy, her life flashing before her eyes.

* * *

Kakashi ran, pulling out his tanto as he readied himself for battle. Minato ran alongside him. Their job was simple at first. But sometimes the simplest of things can become the most complicated. This mission was a prime example. The ambassador they were protecting was actually someone else, and now their previous C-ranked mission turned into a B-ranked one. The target ahead of them froze, sensing the tailing ninja. Kakashi cursed, drawing up short and quickly going through rapid hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," Kakashi shouted, slamming his bloody hand into the ground. Out of the smoke followed Bull, already of monstrous size. "Go!" Kakashi said, and Bull took off running. Minato, not wanting to be left behind, followed up with another quick volley of hand seals.

"Kaze no Yaiba. Blade of wind!" With their combined attack, the enemy was hard-pressed to defend himself. Minato swept in from behind, slashing with a kunai. But this was no ordinary ninja. He was a former Anbu from Iwa, and his pride determined that he was not going to be taken out by the likes of them.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" The ninja replied, sending a torrent of water raging ahead at them. Kakashi and Minato all rushed to complete their jutsu's, with no idea what would happen with the combined power.

There was a flash of light, and the enemy ninja was pulled into a swirling mass of energy. Kakashi's eyes widened as there was a scream coming from the other side of the energy. But before he could say anything else, out tumbled three girls, one of them was crashing down on top of him.

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes, dazed from the hard impact. His dark obsidian eyes met beautiful hazel ones, wide open in shock. He could make out gold flecks in the eyes, and he was acutely aware of the tickle of the mystery girl's hair. Kakashi immediately shot up, pushing her off of him and blushing furiously. Thank goodness for the fact that he was wearing a mask.

Mika made a small oomph sound as the strange silver haired boy pushed her off of him none too gently. A blush remained on her cheeks at the awkward situation. Remembering the previous events, Mika looked around in wonder. Who knew that the mysterious portal, (she figured that it was better to call it a portal than just referring to the 'weird thing of energy'), led to somewhere.

A small noise alerted Mika to the fact that Chachi and Marina were starting to come around to their senses. Chachi's previously perfect light brown hair was in tangles, and Marina looked like she had an encounter with some rabid mice. Mika immediately crawled over to them, lending a hand at helping them up.

"Where are we?" Marina asked shyly, her eyes searching the place inquisitively. Her gaze rested on Minato and Kakashi, and they studied the girls just as intently.

"You guys are on the outskirts of Konoha." Minato answered, his smile surprisingly contagious.

"My name is Mika, the shy one is Marina and the tall one is Chachi," Mika replied, smiling back at Minato. "Do you know how we can get back home?" At this Minato frowned.

"If you mean through the portal thingie, then I don't know how." He admitted and when seeing their faces drop, he quickly added, "but you can come with us." At this Chachi jerked her head. Marina smiled hesitantly and Mika grinned hugely. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This was going to be interesting.

**Sorry that it was so short, I just had to introduce my characters! If your wondering why Minato accepted them so easily, its because he wanted to learn more about them.**


End file.
